This invention relates to musical wind instruments of the brass type, and more particularly to trumpets, or the like, having a plurality of piston keys to be manipulated to produce a multitude of different musical notes.
Heretofore, wind instruments such as trumpets have been provided with U-shaped end members or turning slides frictionally movable relative to one another to provide means for adjusting the musical length of the tube which, in turn, adjusts the musical tone or note obtained from the trumpet. These U-shaped members are generally difficult to move, and are intended to be so, so that once the desired adjustment is obtained it is maintained during normal handling of the musical instrument.
Other wind instruments, such as trombones, provide a slide member which enables the user to obtain a multitude of different musical notes by positioning of the slide member at different locations along its length of travel. The trombone enables the user to obtain an infinite number of tones because of the infinite number of different positions obtainable along its length of travel in contrast to the discrete number of notes obtained from a trumpet as a result of manipulation of its piston valves.